Insanity Becomes You
by lapetitemortem
Summary: (Outlast -Whistleblower-: Eddie Gluskin x OC). Victoria Meade is the only female inside the walls of Mount Massive Asylum, a young intern aspiring to become a psychiatrist. When the Asylum is over turned by the Variants, she fights for her life- and unwillingly puts it in the Groom's blood stained hands. Rated M for language, violence, gore, and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Victoria Meade."

My head rose up out of my smartphone, which all be damned to hell, had no service.

The deep voice who had called my name had come from down the hall, and it belonged a large, burly man in a navy suit. He had a henchman air about him. It was a little uncomfortable to look at him directly. His eyes were bright, but they were full of maliciousness.

But even still, I eagerly sprang up out of the folding chair he'd sat me down in, nearly tripping over my own two feet. Damn these high heels; if it weren't for the appeal of looking professional I would've worn my traditional flats. With a sigh, I attempted to collect myself, pushing back a strand of blonde hair behind my ears, and fidgeted with the black frame of my glasses that had fallen off a tad bit. I stole a look at the burly man, and saw a tiny smile creep up on his tiny mouth.

All be damned to hell.

I collected myself, with a bit of a huff, and strode down the long hall way. I wanted to give off as much confidence as I possibly could. I didn't want any of these men at this institute to think I was _unqualified_ to work here. I had my degrees, and my experience.

I'd be damned if they would belittle me over my gender.

Mount Massive Asylum had not been my first pick of a job. There were plenty other rehabilitation institutions, and psychiatric hospitals that I had applied for. But of course, the only one to get back to me was this dump, hidden up in the mountains and pretty much cut off from society. Albeit this _massive _inconvenience, it was known that the Murkoff corporation was one of the leading organizations in the world - known for their advancements through dream therapy.

I was puzzled at first as to why I'd been selected for the initial internship; I was told that Mount Massive Asylum wasn't known to have female staff because of a known hazard here that I was unaware of. Because of these reasons, they strangely tried to talk me out of actually taking the job - but I was never one to refuse a challenge. In recent months they deemed it safe to allow at least one woman to attempt to work here in this hellish, misogynist run asylum.

Apparently I was to be the guinea pig.

It became frighteningly clear that these men were not women friendly; they were mostly sexist pigs that believed a place like this was not for a woman. Not just because of the ridiculous male population and the hazard that was being kept from me, but because they had the idea that a woman was not capable of being a doctor. Not capable of being more successful than them.

"Please, right this way. Mr. Blaire will see you now...watch your step." He stepped back, his hand gesturing towards the open door of my boss' office, before walking away. I shot a glare back at him for his snide remark, I'm sure my face now was as red as a beet in color rather than the usual pale- but he paid no mind, and continued to saunter down the hallway, chuckling lightly to himself. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door.

_Deep breath girl, we can do this._ I needed to cheer myself on a little bit to get enough courage to step through the door of Mr. Blaire's office. I'd heard some stories that he was not a kind employer.

_Here we go... _

The sound of my heels were muffled as I stepped into my employer's office. His office was carpeted in what looked like a cheap, grotesquely yellow rug. Albeit the ugly carpeting, his office was very large, and still somewhat classy. But I found I was wrong, as I took a better look around the office. There were filing cabinets that remained open, with their contents haphazardly leaking out of them. There were papers scattered around on tables throughout the room. The only thing I noticed wasn't entirely disorganized was his book shelf, which was vastly filled. But it was silently affirming that perhaps Mr. Blaire never touched these books. Perhaps he was a man who thought he already knew everything there was to know.

After assessing the room, my eyes finally fell to where Jeremy Blaire was seated in the room. He was situated behind a wooden mahogany desk, seated in a large, black leather chair with its back towards me. I could hear him quietly speaking on the phone.

I stood there, slightly aggravated that I had been made to wait as long as I had. Waiting in the hall for the past hour had totally depleted my patience. As I looked around, I noticed that a button on my white blouse had come undone, exposing a thin line of cleavage that was none too professional. Hidden between the curves sat my silver cross pendant, a gift from my mother before I'd left my cozy home back in California.

"_Jesus will help guide you, sweetheart - so you can guide those poor, deranged men in confinement. Help them find God."_

My mother was a bit of a religious nut, not that I had really taken after her.

Perhaps there was a god - but perhaps not.

It didn't seem incredibly important at the moment, seeing as alot of the men here probably had no faith. I went back to trying to button my blouse back up without Mr. Blaire seeing. I wanted to remain completely, and totally professional.

As he continued to speak on his phone, my mind wandered a little, imagining what it really means to be a psychiatrist here at Mount Massive. My internship here was to be conducted under the wing of a Dr. Brookes, who from what I understood was a senile old man who was on the brink of retirement. Hence the need to have a new doctor to take his place..

My thoughts again brushed against the situation I was getting myself into. It was a bit frightening that I was here as the only woman in the whole institution. A lot of these inmates hadn't seen a woman in many years, and I was unsure of how they react. I mean, sure, they would obviously hoot and holler and try to touch me. I wondered when I was going to get a security guard with me to keep me safe in spite of that particular danger.

I was also curious to know what else happened in this place; before I had even applied for the job, I'd heard rumors that the organization had been conducting illegal tests on the inmates... but I would probably never have enough clearance to learn if these were whispers were in fact true.

"Miss Meade." His voice was... like nails on a chalk board. Jeremy Blaire had a very cooperate sound to him. And it sounded like he was rather annoyed that I had gotten so lost in my own thoughts.

My eyes fixated on him- he was leaned back in his seat, his legs crossed, looking somewhat irritated. I clutched at my purse and stepped forward, extending my hand to him. "Mr. Blaire - how do you do? I apologize for that, I was a little wrapped up in my thoughts."

"Well, perhaps we ought to have you committed." He joked, a small smile cracking on his smug face.

"Now, please, have a seat- I'm sure those shoes are killing you." His eyes worked me up from the black stilettos that I had reluctantly worn, up to my nude stocking clad legs, and lingered on the fair line of cleavage that had been exposed again due to a faulty button. He didn't even bother to meet my handshake.

I cleared my throat, causing him to look up at my face. He gave me a little frown, but finally extended a sweaty palm to shake my small hand as I took my seat in the chair across from him. I was happy to see it wasn't a folding chair, but a chair with cushions and actual arms. After briskly shaking my hand, he stood and began to walk away from his desk.

"Now, you are aware that this is a risky job for someone of your... gender." He spoke slowly, and I wasn't sure if the the question was an insult to me or an actual precautionary statement. His eyes never left my face as he rounded around the desk. "There are a few hundred male patients here, and then a hundred or so male staff. You will be the only female at this asylum, Ms. Meade- I hope you do realize this. I understand that even through out the video chat interview,"-which happened prior to my arrival, given that Mount Massive was a good few hundred miles or so away from home- "we tried to warn you, and you still refused to step down from this paid internship. We were not trying to really dissuade you... we just need you to be completely aware of the risks. But we are more than happy to have someone as qualified as yourself. Ah... also this non-disclosure, and liability waiver... I need you to sign, please." He addressed, stepping now to the front of his desk to lean against it, putting himself directly in front of me. He handed me two seperate stacks of papers that were stapled together. He looked down at me, and crossed his arms.

Reading through each quietly, I found myself a little shaken by what I was reading.

_Any disclosure of the events inside of Mount Massive Asylum will not only result in termination of the employee's standing contract, but will also result in a five thousand dollar fine, and possible jail time. _

_If you are bitten, hit, or maimed in anyway, the Murkoff corporation is only liable to cover at least sixty five percent of the damages of the employee. _

_At this time, with any female interns or employees, if they fall pregnant during their time at the Mount Massive Asylum, they are subjected to immediate termination of they themselves do not terminate their pregnancy. Failure to comply results in immediate termination, and a five thousand dollar fine, and possible jail time._

Jail time for not aborting a child? I assume this was due to the Murkoff Corporation's worry that if I were to be... possibly raped, and conceive a child I would probably try to sue them and it would bring too much attention to this place.

"I understand the risk I could be putting myself in, I'm aware of the unstable patients here who have probably not seen a woman in a very, very long time. As well as some of the employees..." I coughed nervously as I signed both waivers, "But the fact is, you only have eight psychologists on staff, in a place with hundreds of men who need psychological help. The whole reason for my being, my calling- is to help those in need. Whether it's to rapists, molesters, murderers, or serial killers. All of their perverted and evil history prior to meeting me is irrelevant for me. What _is _relevant is what is going on inside of their heads, and what has caused their actions. And I am fully aware that I will have certain needs met- like not being left alone with a patient. I was told I would be given the option to have a security personnel with me at all times while I am in the cell blocks, or in the office with Dr. Brookes if we are speaking with a patient... I am not scared of this situation, Mr. Blaire. Nor am I scared of an incident with a coworker, because I'm sure you've just handed out waivers that are almost similar to these. I really doubt you're trying to risk losing any staff members." The nervousness had left me, now filled with a sense of confidence that I'd been trying to ooze since I walked through the doors of the asylum. I was here to help deranged inmates- not worry about whether they wanted a piece of me. I could ignore that.

Mr. Blaire peered down at me with his beady little eyes, and I tried my best to hold on tight to my bravado. But then he seemed to relax, his shoulders drooping as he let out a sigh. His hand raised up to hold his head, shaking it slowly. "Alright. I would not even consider letting you in here if it weren't for your degrees, and recommendations and all of that... let's go ahead and get you settled. I assume all of your belongings are here? Good."

He rose up, but did not move from in front of me. Instead his head dipped down, close to mine. His breath stunk like yesterday's milk, and it was obvious he hadn't shaved for a few days. "Now, run along out to the front, Dr. Brookes is no doubt waiting. Be kind to him, he is old and forgetful." A smug smile appeared on his face before he turned away, back to his seat. I was confused as to why he had gotten so close- and why that fact seemed to amuse him, but I could already guess that I would find out. None of these men were going to completely abide by the rules... I was fair game.

I rose from seat, giving him a tight, polite smile, thanking him. As I turned for the door, his arrogant little voice called for me once more.

"Miss Meade?" He inquired, as I turned to stare at him- the smirk still lingering on the bastard's face.

"Yes, sir?" I replied, trying to remain as calm and respectful as I could.

"Do make sure you take your contraceptives regularly. I'd hate for there to be some sort of accident." His smirk widened as he turned away from me.

A shiver went down my spine, and it seemed my bravado had finally slivered out from under me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later.**

"Silly little thing." Dr. Brookes looked up at me, sneering. The ugly old coot could never remember my name. And now he was chastising me for giving a patient comforting words, for trying to give him a touch of sympathy. All be damned, everyone needed it. Especially when you were locked up in this place.

The patient, Samuel Reeves, had been committed for suicide after killing his sister who had bullied him about his severe anorexia since he was a teen. Now in his late early forties he's tried to make a recovery; he tried hard by putting on some weight, and trying to look past the incident. I wanted to tell him that there's no way he could move past this, seeing as he skinned every inch of his sister, and ripped her stomach open so that he could attempt to cram it down her throat- all while she was still alive.

But, I think withholding that advice gives him a little ray of hope.

But the asshole doctor to my left opened his crusty lips, decided that telling Mr. Reeves that in fact he would make no such recovery, and this his life would remain in shambles would be the best way to confront him. Reeves, sitting on the bed of his cell, looked up at Dr. Brookes and let out a loud wail before lunging for him. But before he could even get an inch closer, the guard behind us grabbed hold of him and pressed him up against the cement wall.

"That's enough for today." The guard said, turning back to us.

I sighed, walking out of the cell back out into the block, my hand against my forehead, and my other on my hip. Dr. Brookes followed behind me, and muttered something about people learning to control themselves.

I turned around and glared down at the snide, beady, little stood at only about five feet tall, hunched over from age. "Are you kidding me?" I angrily spat at him.

"Kidding what, dear?" He smiled up at me, his wrinkles sliding with his lips. He was a hideous man; he was riddled with flabby wrinkles and liver spots, his nose too large for his face. He began to walk, a tap on the ground with each step, his cane hitting down hard on the cement.

Inside this block, only about ten inmates were housed here. It wasn't that they couldn't be around people, it was just best that they weren't. They were not uncontrollable, just easily angered. It seemed like I was the only one that they would calm down enough for, even though they would either handcuff or put the patient in a straight jacket before speaking with me. But this cell block was quiet, which was odd. Even with so few inmates, it never failed that I would get hooted and hollered at.

"You were basically begging for him to come at you," I sped up in front of him, stopping him where he stood.

"Why would you trigger them?" It was all I could do to keep myself calm. We were supposed to be helping these patients, not making them worse!

"Trigger what?" That senile old face looked up at me with complete innocence. "Oh, Violet, what are we doing in cell block E?" He looked around, amazed.

I just wanted to cry. Why had I taken this fucking job, where I was the only female, where I had to deal with perverts each and every fucking day, where the man I was learning under was a pompous Alzheimer case who BELONGED HERE?! All of it be damned straight to hell.

"My name is Victoria, Dr. Brookes, not Violet. And we're heading back to your office so you can have yourself a nap." I informed him. All he did was hum, and walk along.

* * *

After escorting him back to his office, which he basically lived in, I made my way back to my own room, seeking the comfort of my bed. I was exhausted, we had been around the asylum all day, speaking with our assigned patients.

All murderers.

All deranged.

All needing help.

I had my charts in hand, reading off the patients I saw today, and checked off the ones that had positives reactions to the sessions, and exed out the ones that seemed to need a bit more times.

Alone.

There was no way that these men were going to get any help with Dr. Brookes still working here. But it would be at least a year until he decided to retire, or the Murkoff corporation booted him for incompetence.

Sometimes I secretly wished he'd have a stroke, or one of the inmates would take a good bite out of him.

The hallway was quiet, most of the offices baren. It wasn't odd, this section of the asylum had been vacated given my presence. I wasn't too upset over the fact, it was nice that I could actually have some peace and quiet, and some distance from the staff and the patients. It was like having a small house. There was a kitchen a few doors down from the office I had turned into a bedroom, and a bathroom down the way- and a nice little room with a computer and a TV I used as my little living room. It was the only thing that kept me sane.

"HEY! STOP!" Male voices shouted from behind me. I jumped and turned to find a half-naked man running my way.

"Help me, please!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face. I backed up some, about to run, but he caught up quickly. He stood at about six feet tall, bright, frightened blue eyes staring helplessly into mine. His chest was heaving, and his hands grasped my wrists, shaking them. "You have to help me please, please." He was crying, practically begging.

"I-I..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know who he was, what he had done. But his expression had my heart breaking. I looked past him, seeing the two guards still chasing him. I looked back at him, shaking my head, trying to calm the man down.

"Listen, listen. Tell them you want to speak with a psychiatrist when they put you wherever the hell it is they'll put you. Tell them you want to talk to Victoria Meade- Dr. Meade, okay?" I rushed every single word, hoping and praying that I could help him. He just looked stunned, and continued to cry until the guards pried him off of me.

They injected him with something, and his sapphire eyes stared at me until he collapsed against one of the guards.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked, the other radioing for help.

"Y-yes, he just startled me. Is he going to be okay?" He was unconscious, laid out on the floor, being handcuffed.

"Yes, don't worry. You'll never be bothered by him again." He turned his head into the radio, "Need help with Gluskin, please. He's sedated, and needs to be restrained and brought below."

_Brought below. _A familiar term I had heard whispers of. Where was below? I couldn't hold back a pang of sadness as I realized I'd probably never see this man again, as I wasn't yet allowed access to _below_. I prayed he'd fare well.

"Back to your room, Ms. Meade. Or I'll call up Mr. Blaire." The guard spat at me.


	3. Chapter 3

The hum of the TV was the only thing keeping me conscious. I was sprawled out against the couch in my mock living room, snuggled happily into my plush comforter I'd brought from home. I was nuzzled against my pillow, fully prepared to go ahead and pass out after the long day I'd had. But it seemed as if that was going to become impossible.

"Miss. Meade, would you please come this way?"

A guard stood at the door, eyeing me up, as if he were judging me.

What? Was I not allowed to relax after a long day? At least he got to go home whenever his shift ended.

I sighed and stood up, stretching. I fixed my white collared button up, and pulled down my black skirt which had ridden up from laying down, and slipped on my red work flats, securing the strap that held them on.

I stepped out of the door, to find that Dr. Brookes was out there waiting for me.

"Come, Violet, we have a patient to see below." His tone was quiet, and calm, and before I could even say anything he already turned foot and began to walk down the corridor.

_Below. _

Was it that Gluskin man? Had he gotten hold of someone, letting them know that he needed me?

My stomach began to turn with anticipation, not because of that particular patient, but because I was going down _below._

I was going to see the secrets that had been hidden from me since the day I arrived.

We walked slowly down the way, until we'd reached the elevator shaft. The guard, whose name tag read "K. Jefferson.",reached forward and pressed the down button before stepping behind us.

"I thought I wasn't allowed down below." I queried to Dr. Brookes, peering down at him.

He continued to stare down at the shaft, the hum of the elevator soon becoming louder as the top of the machine reached our floor, gradually proceeding upwards before coming to a halt.

He said nothing, pulling back the gate of the elevator to step inside. I stared at him, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed with an uneasy feeling. As if taking another step forward would cause a series of horrifying events to spiral into play. But perhaps it was just the emotions coming with secrets being revealed, maybe it was just my nerves, or more than likely the lack of sleep.

I sighed, and stepped into the elevator next to my mentor. Jefferson filed in as well, and closed the gate behind him, hitting a button that would take us to the lower levels of the asylum.

"Normally, you would not be allowed down here. But, Mr. Blaire and I have spoken about your progress since you've arrived at the Asylum, and we feel it best not to keep secrets from a soon to be staff, granting, you keep them to yourself." Dr. Brooke's began to speak as the elevator began to descend, the gears whining. He stood in the middle of the elevator, with both hands on his cane and his stance slightly taller than usual.

"This is not anything major, the patient we're going down to see just merely needs some calming down. Some mental relaxation, which is not always achieved by sedation, you see. The Engine has caused him to go a little... well, a little more bonkers." He chuckled to himself. I shot him a puzzled glance.

"Engine?"

"Ah, yes... the Morphogenic Engine.. you see-" but before he could finish, the elevator came to a jilting halt, and I was half afraid we'd become stuck in the shaft.

"We aren't quite all the way below, just at a sub block, a floor or two below the lower and final level- and it's always a jerky stop." But his words did nothing to cure my worry.

But as just like he said, the elevator began to move once more, slowly, and then finally stopping as a hallway came into view.

The block here seemed to be more clean, more refined. As if it were a modern day hospital that actually administered the right kind of care to its patients. It even had the stale hospital smell to it, unlike the higher levels which smelled like mold and decay. Though, the cells looked almost the same, a small padded bed, and concrete walls, the only difference was that there were chains and cuffs bolted onto the walls...

I felt my stomach turn slightly. Why would they need to chain them up like dogs? Yes, they were inmates... but not completely prisoners.

Jefferson must've noticed my glance towards the restraints, and he piped up, "They are a precaution. The Engine makes it easier for violence to be triggered..."

"The Engine... what is it, Doctor?" I repeated, intrigued.

"It is a machine that allows us to see inside a patient's dreams, and that's all you need to know." He snapped, suddenly irritated. "Now, where in the hell is the cell?"


	4. Chapter 4

I cringed as warm spit hit my cheek, the smell of it had me almost gagging - it was horrendously putrid, the stench was like a pile of rotting flesh. My hand hesitantly lifted up to wipe my arm against Frank Manera's saliva. My eyes cut directly at the man, his straightjacket tied tightly and chained against the wall, a smug smile on his old, boney face.

"Pretty... meat." He murmured.

Frank Manera could have been the posterchild of what an insane inmate was supposed to look at. His crooked teeth, and his wild face made him look doubly insane. From what I could tell, he was an older man - his hair very gray and very tattered. I wondered how long he'd been committed in this place.

"I'm here to help you, Frank." It was all I could do to calmly speak to him, I'd dealt with a lot of nonsense from the patients, being hollered at, getting felt up, and having their... male giblets swung out in front of me... But being spat at was something I did not handle well. It was insulting.

"Why won't you eat?" I ask him, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. It would only rile him up further if I were to act on my own emotions.

"Food does not sate the appetite. " He growled, staring me down. "But I bet... I bet _you _taste delicious." He began to cackle, revealing crooked teeth. I cringed slightly as I watched him lick his lips, my stomach turning. Never had I wanted to be done with an inmate so badly.

"We're getting nowhere here." Dr. Brookes spoke from behind me, staring down at charts in his hands.

"I thought you said she was fairly successful in her work." Mr. Blaire's voice was obviously a tad angry. He had been leaning against the wall closest to the door. Apparently, I think this was more of a test than it was an actual patient visit.

"She is... but perhaps I was wrong." The old man sighed, turning his head up to glare at me, as if I was making a fool of him by not living up to the criticism he'd given me.

"Well then what use does she have?" Mr. Blaire's arrogant tone began to grate on my nerves. I turned back to the patient who seemed to be humping the air at me.

"I want to taste you," He growled, his tongue hanging out to dance around his lips. I gulped and turned back around to my supervisors.

"It's a little difficult when your patient is slightly hell bent on taking a bite of you, Mr. Blaire. This is not the best scenario in which to appreciate my competence." I said curtly, adjusting my glasses before crossing my arms. All be damned, all be damned.

"You should have zero issue with an uncomfortable situation, Meade. You knew what you were up against when you signed your contract. But honestly, I'm ready to terminate you." His beady eyes peered down at me in their usual way as he took a step forward. Instinctively I stepped backwards, not wanting him to come any closer.

Which was obviously a mistake as pain raced up my arm, sharp teeth frantically clamped down into my forearm. I turned to see that a hungry Manera had decided to take a bite out of me.

He hadn't been joking about wanting to _taste _me.

A scream erupted from my throat, my arm jerking back trying to get him off- but he held his jaw tightly in place, and I could _feel his tongue licking me._ Jefferson immediately rushed forward, tearing the inmate away, causing him to take a chunk of flesh away with him. My body began to go numb from the shock, my eyes unwillingly surveying the tattered flesh on my arm.

I looked up to my mentor, and my boss- I'm sure a helpless look on my face. Mr. Blaire sighed, and looked up to Jefferson. "Get a doctor, I guess." They both looked annoyed.

* * *

A staff doctor had managed to bandage me up, and try to stitch up what he could, but he told Mr. Blaire that I needed real medical attention at some point, lest I bleed out, or it becomes infected.

"We'll see that she gets-" The room went dark for a few moments, causing me to gasp before the lights came back on, and a siren began to wail, a red light blaring out in the hall. "What in the _fuck_?!"

All of a sudden loud screams came through on Jefferson's radio, different voices yelling that the variants were loose.

"What's going on?" Blaire was across the room in seconds, taking hold of the radio. "This is Jeremy Blaire- what in the fuck is going on?" His words came out in a panic.

"The... Walrider... Loose... Variants... killing...Doct-_HELP!_" The radio sputtered before ending in a static, now the only sound in the room the sirens coming from overhead.

"Fucking shit," Blaire yelled, before throwing the chair I had been seated in across the room, nearly clocking a bloody faced Manera in the face with it.

"You," He pointed at the doctor, and then at me, "and you, will stay here, with our friend Mr. Frank Manera. Jefferson, please let our dear patient out of his confines to enjoy a snack." Jefferson looked at his boss for a few moments before nodding his head, sauntering over to the inmate.

"You two are another liability at this point, that I just do _not _need on my hands. Sorry, but you've been fucking fired." He explained before turning for the door, Dr. Brookes following behind me without so much even glancing at me. Some fucking mentor.

The door shut behind him with a click, my feet racing for the door only to find it locked. Outside the door I could see doctors scrambling for the stairway and the elevator, bloody patients either lying dead on the ground, or chasing the frantic Murkoff employees.

A loud crack filled the room, as if bones had been broken.

All be damned to hell. I clutched the cross pendent around my neck. Maybe now was the right time to believe in God.

Reluctantly, I glanced back to find that Manera had grabbed hold of Jefferson, snapping his neck as soon as the guard had released him.

Manera stared at me, a long, giddy smile forming on his bony face before he leaned forward and took a bite out of Jefferson's face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pretty meat!" Frank Manera howled from behind me, my hands gripping at the ventilation shaft, scrambling upwards for my life. I could hear him giggling as his hands tried to grasp my feet, right before I managed to climb up into the vent, knocking the lid right off.

"Get back here! I _will _have you! You're mine, pretty meat! Mine, mine, _MINE_!" It almost sounded like he was throwing a temper tantrum.

I sighed and sat in the vent for a moment, making sure I was out of his reach. It was all I could to fight him off with a chair, and realize that there was an alternative to the door... he almost took another bite out of me, but for now... the poor doctor, and Jefferson, were going to have to keep his hunger sated.

After a few moments I began to crawl through the shaft, unsure of which way I was going. I could barely even see, and the only thing I could hear was the screams of the men below me.

As I crawled through the vents, it began to sink in that my boss and my mentor had tried to have me killed.

Because I was a _liability. _

But how much better was it going to look when someone found my body? Torn to shreds by a crazed cannibal? Unless, he planned on taking my body and disposing it. Probably would've made it look like an accident.

"_Fell over the railing on the upper floor of cell block D, where they were taking a seemingly calm inmate to his cell_(who was not restrained)_\- and apparently the inmate was hungry. We're so sorry for your loss. Will this be enough to compensate?" _I could already see the smug bastard waving around an expensive check to my parents as he explained my "death".

The fucker.

And then the doctor... what of him? I knew that at this moment he was probably getting eaten up... how would they explain his death?

But that wasn't for me to worry about.

I had to get out of this shaft, and I had to find a way out of the asylum. But what then? I didn't drive here- I took a bus with a few other staff members to save on gas. My car was at least a hundred miles away. So I had to find transportation, too. There had to be a staff lot, or something, I knew that not everyone lived here.

"The elevator isn't working!" I heard someone cry out beneath me. I was above the elevator gate, maybe?

"The stairs, then, maybe? Or are the variants crowding them? C'mon!"

I crawled a little further, where there was light behind what looked like an opening I could kick down. I peered through the little slits to find that I was right above the elevator and that right across from the shaft was a ladder.

A ladder that could take me to an exit, maybe.

With all of my might, I kicked out the vent, a loud thud hitting beneath me.I climbed out of the shaft and onto the top of the elevator, immediately grasping for the ladder. Quickly, I began to move upwards.

I immediately realized this was going to be kind of a bad idea, given the fact that I was going to have to fucking _jump _across to the gate, and even then, would I be able to get it open? I cussed at myself. Jesus, why do I never think these things through?

After climbing for what seemed like a good ten minutes, I found a floor with an open gate. At first I was hesitant, wondering if it was another floor in the lower levels, but it seemed to have the same old, boring wallpaper that matched the creaky old wooden floors.

I turned myself around on the ladder, staring at the doorway for a minute, assessing whether I'd make this jump- or I'd fall to my death. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this. This is probably a walk in the park compared to the rest of the shit you'll deal with today. I mean, you have a chunk missing out of your arm, and it's sitting in some creep's belly. We can do this. C'mon, girl."

And I jumped.

And missed.

I let out a blood curdling scream as my hands barely even brushed against the door frame. This was it.

I was going to fucking die.

All be damned, all be damned. I'm going to be damned.

_Oh God, oh God._

And then a hand shot out from under me, taking hold of me.

A big, grubby hand, attached to a big, grubby, bloody, mutilated man. He probably stood at at least seven feet high, and with the body of a heavyweight wrestler. His face had seemed as if it'd been carved up. By himself? His eyes were little black slits, and a small smile began to appear on his face.

"Pretty little pig." _What in the world?_

He threw me into the hallway, where there was no light, I could barely make out the brute taking slow steps towards me. As he walked, the sound of a chain followed with him- I couldn't really tell whether he had one in his hand, maybe about to strike with it.

It was all I could do to scramble up onto my feet, and run. _Oh God, run for my dear life. _

I could hear him start to grunt behind me, the chain rattling becoming more hectic, obviously chasing after me. Oh, God, I couldn't see.

The lights above seemed to either have been blown out, or were just making sure that today was going to be the day I died. I looked back to see I had some distance on him, and I decided to take a left into another hallway, and scrambled into one of the rooms- seeming to be a security room- and threw myself into a locker, closing it quietly behind me. I put my hand over my mouth to try and quiet my breathing some, and did what I could to calm myself down.

My heart was thudding in my ears, and it made it difficult to listen out for that ugly fucking monster. I closed my eyes for a few moments, wanting to slow down my frantic heart albeit the horrific situation I now found myself in.

"Little piggy..." I heard him grumble, and then he rounded into the room. I could barely see him, given the lights were out in here, except for two monitors in the room. His breathing was heavy and rugged. Why in the hell was there a patient like this on the loose? Why in the fuck did they even _have _a patient like this?

He stood there for a moment more, and took a step forward towards the lockers. I sunk down slightly, praying to God that he wouldn't see me. But instead of even looking in my locker, he took hold of the other one, opening up to find nothing. He let out a sigh, and muttered something about finding me before exiting out of the room.

_Thank you God, thank you. Jesus in heaven, thank you._

I exhaled sharply, and immediately began to sob. What the fuck was going on here? Was I going to die here? I pressed my hands into my face and wiped away the tears that just wouldn't stop. What in the hell had I gotten myself in?

"_You'd be safer closer to home, sweet heart. I don't know why you're insisting on going such a faraway place..." _

I thought about my mother, the one person who was a beacon of hope all throughout my life. I thought about the conversation we would have if I survived in the hell hole.

I'd start going back to church with her, that was for damn sure.

I sat in that locker for I don't know how long, listening to the sounds of pained screams and sadistic chuckles.

I didn't want to leave this little space and face the horrors of the asylum. I wanted to sit here and hug my knees, and hope that maybe it would all end soon. But I knew that was a false hope. I shifted slightly, and heard something bang against the locker beneath me.

It was a flashlight.

I'd never been so happy to see a flashlight. Maybe I could get out of here now that I had a reliable light source.

Or, reliable until the batteries died.

I clicked the light on and opened the door to the locker, hesitant but somewhat ready for whatever was going to try to eat and or kill me next. I just hoped it wouldn't be either the cannibal grandpa, or the sumo pig hunter.

* * *

Fate is entirely _too _cruel.

An hour later, I once again found myself being chased down the many twists and turns of this floor. And by who? None other than Frank Manera. And this time, the cock sucker had a buzz saw.

A fucking _buzzsaw._

"Feeeeeed me, bitch!" He cackled behind me, the buzz saw roaring up, almost as if it were his echo. My legs were aching from how hard I was pushing them, but I was so damn desperate to get away from this guy. I didn't want to be his dinner.

I turned another corner, flashlight in hand, and found I'd come to a dead end with an open window. I peered out of the window, finding that it wouldn't be a ridiculous jump. Not as much as a jump that I had attempted earlier, a more safe jump.

Or so I thought.

I glanced back to find Manera sprinting down the hall.

"Give me your pretty flesh, let me.. have a bite!" He swung his saw at me, giggling all the while. As fast as I could, I turned and jumped for the window.

A six foot fall greeted me, and albeit doing my best to brace for it, my ankles gave way to the shock of hitting the ground. I let out a yelp as I fell over, but was pleased to see that Manera was no longer chasing me.

Maybe he gave up, because he wouldn't jump. Maybe he was just looking for another way to get down to me.

With that thought, I groaned in pain as I tried to stand back up. Thankfully, nothing was broken. Just, everything was sore.

I was outside... but where exactly was I?

I didn't know the grounds very well, and they had only limited me to certain places in the facility. And then the fog that surrounded me did nothing to help.

"All be damned straight to fucking hell." I spat, knowing that my flashlight would only make it worse in trying to find my way. For now, I would just have to do with the flickering light poles that barely illuminated anything.

I let myself walk slowly through the open space between the buildings, taking comfort as the cold mountain air brushed my flushed cheeks; I hadn't realized I was so hot and sweaty until the chill of the air wrapped itself around me. Overhead, thunder began to rumble.

I finally came to a doorway- all it was, was the doorway- the door having being ripped off of its hinges and chucked across into the adjacent grass. Someone had reaaally wanted to get in here. Or maybe, they were running too. I suppose with enough adrenaline you could break a metal door off.

Hesitantly I turned my flashlight on, finding that the door led down a long hallway with a few doors lining each side. I knew that coming in here could delay my actual escaping, but I had been wandering around the outside area for long enough to know that, that wasn't the way out.

Maybe there was another way through this building.

Stepping through, I picked up my pace slightly. I wanted to get the hell out of this place.

I was going to stick to my plan of trying to get to the staff parking lot. I'm sure I could get someone to let me hitch a ride with them, or possibly hot wire a car.

Not that I'd ever done that before.

The inside of this building seemed much older than the section where I had been staying, the wooden floors a little more torn, and the wallpaper peeling off. Maybe it was that this section of the asylum had been shut down.

Was this part of the old female ward?

It must've been, because after a few different turns around, I came to what seemed to be a sewing room. Dusty fabrics lined the little tables, chairs placed right in front of them. As if waiting for the female inmates to come use them.

As I walked down the room, I noticed there was light coming from the next one with a curtain hanging in front of it. I stepped through the way, passing the curtain, only to wish that I hadn't. My stomach began to turn, and I was sure I was going to puke. In front of me sat the most deranged, and most horrific display I'd seen in all of my life.

A man was laid out on a table, his legs spread wide out. Usually, that wouldn't offend me in the least- but this man was lacking his male parts, and instead of the usual penis that sat there, he had been ripped open, with another inmates head lodged in the gash. Next to it, stood a dead man, held up by a rope and manipulated into holding the mutilated man's hand. As if it were a birthing scene.

What in the fuck was this? This was sick.

I had to get the hell out of here.

I turned on my heel and began to run as fast as I could out of the room, racing to the nearest door. Opening, and to my dismay, I found it only led to another sewing room. But it seemed as if this one had been used. The chairs had been pressed against the wall, and only one sat in the middle amongst a row of desks that had been pushed together. On top of it sat a mannequin, dressed in a put together wedding gown.

I stared at it a few moments before a hand grasped my shoulder, turning me around. I let out a frightened cry and backed up against one of the sewing tables.

"Oh! Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." A sweet, calm voice spoke in front of me. I could hardly seem him, my hand bringing the flashlight up to illuminate his face.

Piercing blue eyes stared down upon me, a "charming" smile sitting on his face- which almost seemed to have been burnt of gashed open- I couldn't tell.

"We've met before, haven't we? I know I've seen your face... maybe just before I woke up." He spoke softly, taking a step forward.

I stared at his slightly disfigured face a second more before it clicked. The man who had begged for help earlier, the man they took below.

_Gluskin? _


	6. Chapter 6

"Though, it seems like a dream being here with you now." His smile widened, showing off oddly perfect teeth. I was completely frightened by this man, the man that only hours ago had been nearly on his knees begging for help, frightened and alone. But he seemed calm and sweet, as if he really was only trying to be a friend in this dark place.

But was he the one who had ripped open the gash in that man? Had he put together this mock wedding dress that stood behind me?

Obviously this man had some poor fantasies about a family. Perhaps a family he would never have.

But my questions began to turn to _what had they done to him down below_? I know they spoke of their patients becoming deranged after being subjected to the Morphogenic Engine. Was he one of those victims? But God only knew what he'd done before being brought here; what he had done to be committed to Mount Massive.

"M-my name is Victoria Meade." I finally spoke, shaking from fear. Perhaps if I tried to reason with him he'd leave me be. "We spoke only hours ago.. do you remember what they did to you?" I inquired, trying to maneuver around the table as he continued to advance. If it turned out that he was equally deranged as the last few patients I'd met, I'd need to plan an escape route as fast as possible.

"They?" He asked, and then he pressed his hand against his forehead like he'd forgotten.

"Ah! Those men who put me under... no, and that doesn't matter now, darling." He took a few more steps closer, and his face came into a bit more light where it shown through the large windows. I could see where his left high had been scarred, and was bloody, and the marks trailed down towards his lips. What had done this to him?

"What matters is that now, after searching and searching, and only finding _ungrateful and vulgar sluts_, that I have found the woman of my dreams. A woman who seems so perfect, who will need no surgeries! Let me... fill you up; you don't have to be alone anymore, darling." His words sent horrible chills down my spine. Fill me up? With _what_? Another head?

"I-I don't even know your name!" I sputtered, trying to bide time as I glanced around the room for an exit. From what I could tell, I was going to have my life ended here if I stayed with him. I was not going to become some over stuffed mother of a mutilated head, like the poor inmate before me.

_All be damned to hell_ \- I just couldn't shake these horrific fuckers, could I?

"Eddie Gluskin, darling!" He took a very gracious bow, with a smile that never faded. As he leaned back up, he sturdied his bowtie. "And you will be Victoria Gluskin. It has a beautiful ring to it doesn't it, my sweet? And you could make me whole... I could fill that emptiness inside you." His grin widened, his fingerless glove clad hands reached out for me.

I noticed a door to the left, slightly ajar.

My way out.

"Let me love you." He insisted, his fingers running themselves through my hair. I yelped and bolted for the door at a hundred miles an hour, opening it as fast as I could to rush through it.

"Darling! Where are you going? WHORE!" His voice shouted from behind me, but it didn't cause me to falter.I had no plans on looking back. Before I would've felt bad for just abandoning a patient without attempting to help them. But I wasn't about to lay my life down for a deranged groom.

I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by the other "sluts"? There weren't any other women. Unless, perhaps, Mr. Gluskin was a fan of both sexes...

Dashing through the halls of the female ward, I rounded into a room which seemed like a kitchen, into another door leading from what I could see from the light of my flashlight, it was a gymnasium.

But there were ropes stretched across it.

Carefully walking through the kitchen I made my way over to the gymnasium, which to my surprise, had been lit up by two electric work lights set on the floor next to a few beams of wood. And then a foul stench hit my nose, as if a hundred dead bodies had been decaying in this one room.

And then I looked up, where the ropes confirmed my assumption.

_All be damned to hell_.

Strung up were a good fifty or so bodies, dead, and what had seemed to be... mutilated. Scars around their chest, as if someone had tried to place breasts on them. And the work had seemed to be ameture, but he had known what he was doing, as if he'd been practicing. But I knew it took longer than a few hours in an overrun asylum to master the art of placing a breast on someone, or rather, a male. In between their legs there were bloody gashes, torn apart flesh just like the man with the head in him.

_Those ungrateful sluts._

Had... had Eddie done this?

It was becoming clear why he'd been committed to Mount Massive now. I was now regretting running from the pig man, thinking maybe him killing me would've been a kinder death than what Eddie Gluskin would've delivered.

"Darling." Arms wrapped around me, turning me about to face Gluskin once more. Before I could even struggle, he brought up a hand to wrap around my throat. His fingers curled in around each side, and began to squeeze.

"I didn't want you to see this! These... ungrateful little whores. They didn't deserve love! They didn't deserve to have my babies!" His free hand extended out to the bodies strung above us. His eyes were full of anger, but his voice had an excited tone to it. Eddie Gluskin was obviously a man who got off on the use of fear, and mutilation.

He brought his hand back down to brush my hair behind my ear, his voice now quieting down softly. Like he was talking to a lover. "But you... well, what do you think? Do you deserve me? Or is it best I go ahead and string you up with them, darling? I bet that's where you'd be best, out of sight, out of mind, and out of trouble. Why did you run from me, you little slut?" He shook me, his tone still loving, but his grip tightened around my throat.

I began to panic, tears forming in my eyes as I began to sob. I had to make up a story, I had to do something. I'd have to play to his good side, and hope for a better opening to escape him. It was going to be hard, but I didn't want to die.

"I-I was so s-scared, Eddie... so scared! People have b-been chasing me all night... I..." Tears poured down my cheeks.

This was no lie, I was telling him the truth.

His grip loosened slightly.

"I... I don't want to die, I thought- I thought you were going to kill me... and stuff me with a man's head... and..." Immediately he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, pressing my face into his chest. He pressed his lips against my head, and began to stroke my hair. Surprisingly, I found comfort in his estranged embrace.

It wasn't like I hadn't been dodging murderers and psychos all day. I was emotionally and physically exhausted. But I was still ready to run, still ready to escape this man. But I dared not stir from his grip.

"Oh, my darling. You must've gone through some right nasty trouble just to find me, hm? It's alright now, shh. I won't anything happen to you, or our children. And as for what you may have seen earlier, which I apologize for..." He stepped back, and tipped my chin up with a finger, his cold blue eyes searched mine. "Those particular _harlots _needed a lot of work, a lot of surgery to attempt to correct their flaws. They needed to become the fairer sex. But it was not meant to be. You are safe now, darling." A gentle smile washed over his blood muddled face.

"But you must promise never to run away again, whore." He abruptly tugged my hair harshly so that I was completely at his mercy. Even in the dim light of the work lights he was still menacing, and I reminded myself to play my part as the obedient lover so I could live.

"I-I promise." I lied, and he bought it, giving me a giddy grin. He pulled away, and took my hand.

This man scared me even more than Frank Manera did. At least he'd just kill me, and eat me. He wouldn't string me along, making me wonder when I was going to die.

"Come now! We have to start making plans for the wedding!"


	7. Chapter 7

I'd always imagined the day that I was going to get married.

The event would be held in the countryside, at a beautiful little winery with horses and a barn. I'd be surrounded by my family and friends. And most importantly, I'd be with the man I loved.

But apparently fate had other plans for me. And so did the Groom.

Plans for said "wedding" that Eddie was constructing, consisted of me being tied up to a pole while he ran back and forth about his little lair, and sometimes leaving just for a few short moments to God know's where.

I wasn't even entirely sure what it was he was doing. But apparently, as far as I was concerned, I was not allowed to go anywhere, lest I wander off. Which had been the plan at first, and was going swimmingly until my _fiance _decided he wanted me to sit still and retain my innocence by being tied up to a beam of wood.

There was no way in hell I was going to be able to escape now. _All be damned._

"Darling, why do you look so upset?" He yelled over to me, with joy thick in his booming voice, while he worked away at the dress on the table

. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked innocently. In the dim light that came from the window, I could see his eyebrows arch, a tendril of his stark black hair having fallen out of place.

For some reason, I desperately wanted to reach out and press it back into place.

_You tied me up, and you're going to force me into some sort of marriage, and then you're going to try and kill me?!_

"No, why would I be?" I replied as cheerfully as I could, leaning my head back against the uncomfortable pole. I couldn't ruin his mood, because then he'd end my life.

"Good! Can't have an unhappy bride! If Momma ain't happy, then nobody's happy!" He giggled.

_Ugh._

What the fuck was I supposed to do in this situation? I was basically waiting around for my death to come, by the hands of a psychotic, yet somewhat attractive, deranged groom.

I'll admit, Eddie had his redeeming qualities; he was sweet, and charming, albeit the gruesome wounds on his face and the bloody eyes.

When I first saw him, he was so much more.. normal looking. He was a normal man, or at least, on the outside. Remembering that Eddie caused me to sympathize with him, creating a soft spot. A very small soft spot, mind you. But I felt that perhaps he'd been dealt the wrong hand... just as everyone in this world has been. Maybe I'd been too quick to dismiss that this man still needed help.

But maybe it was truly just that he was insane, beyond anything that I could help with.

"_When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found..." _Eddie had a nice tone to his song. It sounded as if it'd been a song he'd known his entire life, and that he'd meant every word. But it bothered me that he was acting like nothing he was doing was wrong.

Like he didn't have a woman tied up and was getting ready to "marry" her.

"_I want a girl, just like the one that married dear old Dad."_

I watched him sow his wedding dress, or rather mine, making little adjustments here and there; he occasionally glanced at me to give me a loving smile.

"Darling, you're going to be so beautiful. I believe that this was the dress meant for you." He gave the dress an affectionate pat before walking over to me, pulling me up from under my arms so that now I was standing up with my arms still tied behind my back.

Around his neck, he had a measuring tape, his navy blue bow tie slightly crooked in between it; he pulled the tape down and began to take my measurements. His eyebrows furrowed every now and again but then he sighed, and smiled, putting it back around his neck.

It seemed like all he did was smile - and kill people.

"Your body... oh, it's so wonderful, darling." He murmured, his voice becoming less happy, and a bit husky.

His hands pulled away at my bloodied button up blouse, finding my hips, pulling the violet tank top that I wore underneath up slightly.

"It's such a sin, darling, for you to be this... this beautiful."

His thumbs ran circles on the naked flesh of my hips, his face dipping in, only a few inches from mine. Oh God, what was this doing to me?

My heart was pounding, and my body was unwillingly reacting to these delicate, seductive touches. I could feel myself stirring from within parts of myself that should've been disgustedly mortified.

Not stirring with excitement.

Against my brain's wishes, I closed my eyes, half-tilting my face upwards to his, expecting his lips to press against mine. I wondered only for a moment what they would feel like pressed against my own.

But then he was gone, his warm hands off of my strangely needing body, and his face had retracted.

"I'm sorry for being so vulgar, darling. I know that you probably have wishes that should be respected." He smiled down at me, his fingers now reaching for the cross pendant I wore around my neck. Maybe it was a good thing I had taken this token with me from my mother.

"A Christian woman, a woman with virtues. My darling Victoria..." He chuckled, the way he said my name causing chills to rush up my spine. I found myself wanting him... just as much as I wanted to run the other way.

_All be damned to hell - what was wrong with me? _

Was I truly enjoying the seductive way this psychopath touched me, and spoke to me? How could I? He'd murdered more than five dozen men, and who knew how high the body count had been prior to him being institutionalized. I wanted to throw up.

"Now, I have to run out for a bit, just to get the finishing touches put together for the wedding! I'll be back in no time, darling. I know you're eager for us to be married, and I wish for nothing more than to get the show on the road. I want to start our family as soon as we can!" He boomed, full of excitement as he marched back over to his table for only a moment before leaving the darkened room.

_Our_ family.

What a sick, twisted idea this man had.

He wanted to get me pregnant and have a child down _here? _In this dark, horrible, blood filled place? What had that engine really done to this poor, sick bastard?

I slid back down the pole, tugging at the rope he'd tied around my wrists, but it was no use. How in the hell had he'd tied this thing? I sighed and closed my eyes, trying my damndest not to cry.

And then a soft, almost frightened voice came from the shadows. The sound was too low to make out who the voice belonged to. "Doctor... Doctor Meade?"

"W-who's there?" My heart began to thud loudly.

Oh God, was it Blaire, coming to finally dispose of me? Or Dr. Brookes, here to mock me? Or someone coming to kill me. I just hoped and prayed that it wasn't my cannibal friend.

After a few moments of silence, I heard slow footsteps creaking against the wooden floors, until a man in an inmate suit crouched down in front of me. I recognized him as Samuel Reeves, the patient from earlier today - or maybe it was yesterday. I'd lost track of so much time since this had all began.

"Oh God, you're not coming to kill me, are you? I'm so sorry about what the doctors did, but please-" I couldn't help but sob. I did not want to be killed for the cruel actions of the doctors in this facility, nor for my mentors twisted ways.

It wasn't my fault.

I did what I could to help these people. That's all I ever wanted. But now, now I just wanted to get the fuck out of this place alive. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to live.

_I swear I'll go back to church - just please, God. Please._

"Doctor Meade, no, no. Shh." His hand came over my mouth, dirtied with blood. Another hand came up to stroke my hair, almost the same way Eddie had. I tried my best not to gag from the smell of the hand clamped over my mouth.

"Why would I kill you? You belong to the Groom now, Dr. Meade; he'd have my... my head. Not the one on my shoulders, either. Do... do you know about the Groom, Dr. Meade?" His speech came off with a stammer, and his sentences were very slurred. He hadn't been this shaken when Dr. Brookes and I had come to visit him in his cell. I had to wonder what horrors this young man had seen in the past few hours.

He lifted his hand off my mouth, and I had no intentions of screaming or asking him a million questions. I wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Abused by his father and family, or so I've heard; in-in-inmates always, are always whispering to each other about what the doctors have... have said to each other. He.. he was murdered, he... yeah, and... they... they put him in the machine downstairs. They tried to take _me _to the room downstairs. I watched them pull Eddie Gluskin out right after the Walrider got loose..."

I remember the voice that had come through the radio from the guard named Jefferson's walkie talkie. _Walrider. _What was it? No matter, I was sure I had more important fish to fry now.

"He was committed... committed for murdering and mutilating his women, Dr. Meade. I fear that will soon be your fate.. but you look like you might be enjoying it." He chuckled slightly, and the sound was horrifying. "You aren't screaming, you aren't fighting... t-tell me, tell me Dr. Meade, you aren't losing your mind, are you, are you?" He began to giggle now, but quickly pressed a finger to his lips to shush himself.

"I just, I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me, Dr. Meade. If you're still alive and I see you again, I'm in your d-debt." He added before he disappeared back into the shadows.

_All be damned to hell_, I was _not _enjoying this!

I wanted to scream and cuss at the jerk, and beg for him to untie me- but he was more worried about his own hide than mine at the moment. But the next time he was around, bet your ass he'd help me.

I sat there for a moment, taking in what my former patient had said.

_Mutilated and murdered his women._

A serial killer? I should have guessed that. I should have fucking known I would end up in the hands of a man that hacked his women to pieces for the fun of it, or perhaps to get his idea of _love _across to them when they rejected him. All I could think was, _GOD, this was my luck._

The tears wouldn't stop now. Slowly it became a deep sob.

All I wanted was out. I had to get the fuck out of here. I was not going to die!

* * *

Eddie came back some time later, with what seemed to be a veil in his hands.

He was humming the song that he'd been singing before hand, and was so giddy that he seemed to be almost dancing. For a moment I almost wished that I was as excited as he was about this. It would at least make this experience less dreadful.

"Let's get you in this dress, darling. I'm so eager for you to be Mrs. Gluskin." He purred, stepping forward with his dress in his hands.

I stared at the gown for a few moments, and realized, despite the horrible stitches, it would've been a beautiful gown. Had he been a dress designer before Mount Massive?

Or perhaps before he took on the hobby of mutilating unsuspecting women? Luring them in with hopes of a happy life, with a handsome man who could sow any gown they desired, before cutting their arms off when he got angry at them?

Those poor women... I was not going to end up like them.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" A frown appeared on his face, anger growing in his voice.

"No, I love it. I was just thinking about how happy we'll be, Eddie." I lied to him, giving him the most sincere smile I could possibly muster. His eyebrows smoothed out, and his smile returned once more.

"Now, let's get this on you, Darling."

* * *

Eddie mastered getting the dress on me without so much as a peak at my naked body, as if he were nothing but the perfect gentleman.

I wanted to tell him I could dress myself, but he would have become offended, then go on a rampage, and most likely kill me, or something.

I don't know.

It wasn't a chance I was willing to take. I was going to wait for a better, more successful window of opportunity for to do something less stupid that would perhaps save my life.

Once I had the dress on me, he noticed the gash of teeth marks that had torn through my flesh. The bandages that had once been around it had become tattered, and was hardly holding anything together. He pulled my arm up, and examined the wound. Concern was written all over his horribly beautiful face.

"Who did this to you, darling?" He asked angrily, his eyes full of animosity. One of his hands reached to his side, pulling out a line a fabric and began to wrap it around my frail arm.

"I was attacked... a man tried to eat me, Eddie." I recalled the feeling of Frank Manera's teeth sinking into my arm, eagerly chomping down and ripping the tissue right off of me. It made me shiver, and I knew it would be an experience I would never forget.

Even if I did manage to put this hell hole behind me.

"No one will ever put a hand on you again, or rather, a mouth," He began, slightly frazzled for a moment before raising his hand up to correct himself after he had bandaged me up the best he could. I was oddly touched by the act.

"No man will touch you ever again. You are mine, Victoria." His hand placed itself under my chin, his eyes smiling softly as he looked into mine. I involuntarily blushed at his words.

I realized that he would be the only man putting his hands on me then.

And that _wasn't _ in my best interest.

My wrists twisted a little in the rope as he turned away from me to grab his veil.

As he came back, he untied the rope, and placed the veil into my hair, straightening out the bits of my hair that had gone askew.

He stood so close to me, and unwillingly my heart began to race. I couldn't help but breathe in his scent, and found much to my surprise, he smelled clean. Not anywhere near as disgusting like I imagined.

Not like the stench of blood and sweat like he should smell of.

My heart continued to flutter as he finished fixing up my hair and veil, and even more so as he pulled back to look at me. The same psychotic, silly grin sat neatly on his face.

"My beautiful bride, my sweet darling. Are you ready?" He extended his hand, for me to take. I said nothing, only giving him a small smile before placing my tiny hand into his.

I would do whatever it took to live.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much more of this I was going to be able to deal with before I was finally ready to just run and let him chase me.

This man was not only frightening, but incredibly insane.

He clutched me tight down the small isle of a thrown together wedding scene. Patients sat in folding chairs, crying and whispering. They stared me down, licking their dry, bloody lips.

Except for the patients who had no lips.

When we'd first arrived into this little set up (which I was sure Eddie had put a lot of thought to, and I wondered if any of his other "brides" had even made it this far before he strung them up), I had wanted to bolt the minute my feet touched the fabric of the rug that ran down towards the alter.

I didn't want to marry this psycho, I didn't want to become a mutilated mess of flesh and blood. It didn't matter if this was a mock wedding, a pretend thing that would sate his desire to start his own "family." It wasn't a real event, and was not legally binding. If anything, this was just stalling for time before I met my impending doom.

I tried to pull out of his grasp as we slowly walked down, but his hand came down on the bite Manera had left on my forearm, and it was all I could do not to scream. That was obviously a warning, and he didn't bother to look down at me after releasing it.

My soon to be husband just smiled and hummed the wedding march tune; nothing was going to get in his way of happy ending.

As we marched up to the alter, Eddie turned to me, and took both of my small hands into his gruff ones. He still wore his gloves, and hadn't changed out of his self-made suit, but he had changed his bow, the color now a deep scarlet. His smile had become more jubilant, rather than the soft subtle one that he had donned during the trek to this small room.

I just wanted to get this over with.

The priest, who I was sure was a patient as well, cleared his throat and began, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people, in holy matrimony. If there are any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Hesitantly I turned to look at the inmates, and down the hall where we had come from.

I half expected my least favorite cannibal to round the corner, screaming how my flesh belonged to him. It would've been an excellent distraction for me to run. Unfortunately, the only objections came from the inmates seat in the folding chairs. The priest seemed to pay no mind to it.

"Now do you... the Groom, Eddie Gluskin, take this er..." He leaned in towards my face, giving me a better look at him. It seemed as if his nose had been ripped off, and the hole sewn up very carelessly. I tried not to cringe, but still shivered anyway.

"What's your name, _bitch_?" He whispered, not loud enough for Eddie to hear, who probably would have strangled him for talking to me in such a way. But Eddie was oblivious, and only stood there looking at me with that happy, dumbstruck smile.

"Victoria Meade." I frowned at him, looking back towards Eddie nervously, and he gripped my hands tighter, trying to assure me that all was well.

"Do you take this Victoria Meade to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest giggled.

"I do. For all of our lives." Eddie answered blissfully. His hand now brought up one of mine to his chest, as if he were pressing it against his heart.

_All be damned. _My heart began pounding, I had to get out of this.

"And do you, Victoria Meade, take The Groom to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish for all your days?" It almost seemed as if the priest was now trying his hardest not to let out a burst of laughter, sarcasm was rich in his tone. I couldn't tell if he was just amused from the fact that I was getting married to a murdered, or if he was as disturbed as his face was.

I could feel my face heating up as both of them stared me down, waiting for an answer. I wanted to say no, I wanted to say, "Fuck no, I'm out of here." But it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Better alive than to be strung up to a gymnasium ceiling.

"Yes, I do." The words came out very softly, but Eddie was now beaming like the sun.

"Well, then I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest finally let out an explosion of laughter, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth as Eddie pulled me closer.

I could hear the chants and cheers, hollers, and slurs coming from the inmates, it seemed as if I was the only one being bothered by them. Eddie's arm pulled hooked around my back, his hand resting on my hip, pulling me in close. His other hand found my face, cupping my cheek as he stroked it with his thumb.

"You are mine forever, darling." He whispered softly, almost sweetly. I stared up into his blood blurred eyes, once again feeling the blush creep over my face. He smiled gently, trying to keep himself somewhat collected. His head dipped in,his lips surprisingly smooth lips pressed against my own.

He kissed me gently, as if I were going to break from being handled too much. His arm was still wrapped around my back, now pulling me closer so that I was pressed against the hard plains of his body.

For a split second, it was as if this was something completely different than what it was. As if I weren't kissing a madman who was hell bent on hacking me to pieces.

Like I wasn't kissing a man that repulsed me.

_All be damned to hell_. If I was going to die anyway, how could this hurt anything? I gave into his kiss, letting his lips take control of my own. I loved the demanding feel of them, they were so very needy. I parted my lips, wanting to taste every single bit of his own. Eddie's fingers dug into my sides, but not out of lust, but out of control. He pushed me back slightly, a wicked grin on his face that was trying to mask the fact that I'd taken his breath away.

_Oh God. _Did I really just do that? For the first time since I'd met the Groom, my knees weren't shaking from fear. They were shaking from the sheer thrill of kissing this man.

"_You aren't screaming, you aren't fighting... t-tell me, tell me Dr. Meade, you aren't losing your mind, are you, are you?" _ Samuel Reeve's words once again sent a chill down my spine.

I was _not_ losing my mind.

"Darling, you are a sin." My new husband's words pulled me back from my own thoughts. He'd pressed his head against my own, his blue eyes bore into mine for a moment before leaning down to give me one last peck on the lips.

"Now, I have a surprise for you, come, Darling."


	8. Chapter 8

_So, this chapter does have a little bit of smut in it- but not like the next chapter will. I'm sorry if this one is kind of cruddy, I'm a little sick._

* * *

My _husband_ silently walked me down the long dark hallway, my hand tucked into the crook of his arm, his other hand placed protectively over it. He stroked my fingers, as he hummed his usual tune, which sent shivers down my spine. Where were we headed now? The hallway seemed to be familiar, perhaps we were headed back towards his little lair. But was my surprise once we arrived? I could only imagine.

"Ah, here we are." He stopped in front of a door, his hand leaving mine to push it open. Inside it seemed to be a bathroom, illuminated by tall, musky windows- I was curious as to why he brought me here, to this dank, falling apart bathroom. The toilet stalls looked as if they'd been pulled up from the floor, the toilets themselves falling apart or had been knocked over onto their sides. And there were no shower stalls, unlike the rest of the asylum's facilities. Instead there was a row of porcelain, moldy bathtubs.

Next to me, Eddie let out a happy sigh, now leading me towards one of the grubby bathtubs- except, the one he stopped me at seemed to be neatly polished and clean- as if someone had been bathing here. I assumed it was Eddie, given the fact that he did not have a horrible stench clinging to him. "I thought perhaps you'd like to freshen up... before the consummation of our marriage, Darling." He gestured to the tub, pulling away from me gently. He reached over to the faucet, and turned both the nozzles on before plugging the drain up. I began to take a few steps back, wondering if I could make it out of here- but he noticed, and stepped forward.

"But first, I just want to look at you a moment longer..." He muttered, turning me so that I faced him in the light of the windows. His eyes danced up my body, admiring the work he'd put into his dress, his creation. I had to admit, it was a lovely dress, albeit the awful stitching. But I was slightly distressed by the fact that I had no idea what I looked like. "You're so beautiful, Darling." He whispered softly, a smile returning to his face.

"I... I wish I could see for myself." I couldn't help but say, meaning it. I wanted to know if I actually looked like a decent bride, as if the fact really mattered.

He chuckled, his hand once again taking mine so that he could spin me around, my back pressed against his chest. It was then I found that a mirror covered the entire wall opposite to the windows. Even though parts of the glass had become cracked, and dirtied, I could make out the figure of Eddie and myself.

"Oh." I couldn't help but gasp, my eyes scanning the reflection. The frankenstein wedding dress was surprisingly lovely on me, the material had a modest neckline, covering up my breasts well, but just enough to hint at them- trailing down to my hips, where it hugged them gently before cascading down around my legs, where it flowed gracefully onto the floor.

It was then I really saw my face as well, my glasses crooked on the brim of my nose, and a few blood stains splattered against my cheek. My hair was still a mess, although Eddie's sweet intentions of straightening it out. My hands reached up to press against the veil, stroking it gently, wondering how he had made it.

"Speechless, Darling? You look so enchanting. This dress suits you more than it suited those _whores_." My little moment of awe had diminished now, as he said that word. Mutilated men had donned this dress, more than likely shortly before their horrific deaths. I tried not to frown, lest Eddie saw- I didn't want him to get angry.

I felt his hand brush my hair back off my shoulder, his head dipping in so that he could press his warm, rough lips to my neck. He kissed the skin softly, his body gently pressing into mine. "Tell me you love me, Darling. Tell me you're ready to love me, and you're ready for our family." As he said this, his hand came up to my stomach, rubbing it gently. "I want you to have my baby, Darling. I love you."

I stiffened at his words, everything in my body begging for me to _fucking_ run. I was so frightened that this man was going to mutilate me, that this man was going to take out his frustrations and his anger out on me in a split second. It seemed as if the moment he became even the slightest bit distressed, he would snap without even thinking twice.

"Say it, _whore_.Tell me." His hand now came up around my throat, his nails digging into my neck. Obviously the moments I had wasted on contemplating escaping had been abused, I should've been more focused on replying to my maniac husband.

"I-I love you, Eddie..." His grip loosened, only slightly, as if waiting for me to speak more. "I want to start our family," I choked out, "I want to have your baby, and so many more. I love you, so much, Eddie." The lies poured out of my mouth uncontrollably, unable to help myself from telling him what he needed to hear.

A soft sigh escaped the lips that were pressed against my neck, and his hand fell from the hold it had around my throat. Now he embraced me, hugging me tightly. "You're mine, Darling. Mine. They always leave me... those _sluts. _Those _disgusting whores._ I give them the world, and more, and they always leave me... but you won't, will you Darling? You'll stay here, with me, forever. And we'll be _so _happy."

A pang of sadness stirred in my heart. This man, although a sick and _very _ twisted murderer, just wanted to be loved. He just wanted someone he could belong to, and someone who belonged to him. Perhaps this feeling had been amplified during his runs in the Morphogenic Engine. I wished there was some way I could've helped him, or that I could help him now. But that wasn't something that I could worry about now. My main objective was getting away from this killer in the safest way possible.

Eddie turned me around, his deranged eyes smiling down on me. "Now, let's get you out of this dress, Darling."

* * *

Eddie did not act shy, or embarrassed now as he slowly pulled the dress off of my bloodied body. As he pulled it down under my breasts, all he did was smile until the dress dropped down to the ground, leaving me nearly naked in his view. Shyly, my arms shot up to cover my breasts.

"Oh, my dear, there is nothing to be bashful about! I'm your husband, every bit of you is to be no secret from me." His hands gripped my arms, careful of my bandaged one, and firmly placed them against my sides. "Did I ever tell you that you are a sin, Darling?" He smiled, a hand coming up to cup my breasts, his thumb pressing against a hard nipple.

"M-multiple times." I croaked, the sensation of his hand against my chest causing me to lose my focus, to lose the thought of running on him. The way he stood there, a foot taller than I, a seductive grin on his mutilated face as he began to stroke my nipple in little circles.

He chuckled lowly, obviously becoming amused by my shyness. "Ah, I shouldn't get so distracted. Look at that, the tubs full- let's get you in." He smiled, leading me around him to the bath- but not before grabbing hold of my panties to pull them down around my ankles where I reluctantly kicked them off. He seemed to pay no mind to my exposed cunt, only focused on helping me into the tub.

The water that I stepped into was pleasantly warm, and I sunk down into it, letting in engulf me. I let out an audible moan as my entire body, except for my shoulders and my bandaged arm- that I let hang out of the tub-, was covered.

"Don't be so vulgar." Eddie spoke curtly, before sinking down onto his knees next to the tub. He rested his arms on the side of the tub, placing his head on them. He stared at me, causing me to blush. "I apologize, I don't have anything to wash you up with. But I thought maybe you'd at least like to get the blood off of you. You are a mess, Darling." He chuckled again, the sound so familiar. Albeit being a deranged inmate, he was so sweet... it wasn't fair. The way his eyes took me in, the way he smiled, and practically worshipped me- and it was all ruined by the awful delusions in his mind, and the blood that had been spilled on his hands.

"Thank you, Eddie." I smiled, bringing up my hand to rub it against my cheek, doing what I could to remove the blood before tipping my head back- careful of my glasses so that I could rinse my hair through. I half wondered if he would attempt to drown me while I was in this tub. But perhaps that just wasn't his style.

When I came back up, he was still smiling, but was removing one of his gloves. I eyed him up curiously, wondering just what it was he was doing. My question was answered when his hand dipped into the water, his fingers finding my thighs.

"Forgive me, I just want to touch you. I want to enjoy you for just a little while." His hands grabbed and caressed my thighs, feeling them up before spreading them apart. My heart began to race as his hand came closer to my vagina. Out of instinct I flinched away, but he didn't seem to notice as his finger pressed against my lower lips, stroking them gently- teasing them.

"It's been so long since I've felt this part of a woman. A real woman's parts... you're so soft, Darling..." He murmured lustfully, his head still leaning against his arm as his fingers continued to probe me. His fingers began to press more urgently, rubbing at my clit, causing my body to arch as I let out a low moan. Oh,God, why was I enjoying this? I _shouldn't be enjoying this. It felt so good. But it was so wrong._

And then a finger slipped inside of me, and involuntarily my hips began to rock, signifying that my body wanted more. "So vulgar..." His voice was husky, and slightly amused. He slipped another finger inside of me, pressing it in deeper, and pulling out slowly, just to repeat the process. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my moans- not wanting to give him the satisfaction. But it was so damn hard to control myself as his fingers moved slowly in and out of my cunt.

In a swift movement, he stood up- his fingers still dancing around inside of me- and his lips found mine, kissing me deeply with lips that were hungry. I couldn't help but kiss back, wanting to give into this psychotic man's lustful touches. I found myself wanting more as his bit at my lower lip. But as usual, when things become heated, he pulled back. I moaned softly as his fingers slipped out of me.

"Let's find you something to dry off with, Darling... I know you're aching for more, you little minx- but this is not the place to concieve our child." He smiled before pressing his lips to mine was more. "I'll be right back, you stay here." He turned away, walking for the door.

I sighed heavily and tried not to sob. I was letting this monster have his way with me. I hadn't fought him, I hadn't protested. What the hell was wrong with me?

I wasn't going to let him do it again.

I stood up out of the tub, just to fall right back down into it as someone walked through the door.

"Eddie?" I called out, wondering he had already found something.

"Who's there?" Came a different voice- a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone sane.

Into view stepped a man in an inmate suit, with a video camera in his hand. I sunk down further into the water to keep myself covered. "Who are you?" He asked before I even had the chance to.

"No, no, who are you? You're in an inmate suit walking around with a _video camera_. I'm at least sixty five percent convinced you are a psychopath that likes to document gore. And I'm not sure if you're gonna come over here and drown me, or stab me-" I started.

"But you're the one having a bath in an abandoned psych ward for criminally insane women."He interrupted. And then he noticed the wedding dress that had been lying on the floor. He peered at me with accusing eyes. "Am I really the crazy one?"

"I don't know! And don't look at me! I was just about to run for an exit before my husband shows up, and before he decides to hack me into pieces, or stick a man's head into me." I stood up, not caring at this point if he saw my naked body. "Dammit, I'm sorry." The stranger stared at me in a frightened way- as if maybe I truly was the mental patient here. "My name is Victoria Meade- I was interning under Dr. Winchester."

"That.. should've been obvious, I guess. You're the only female on record here. We heard murmurs about you down below. My name is Waylon Park- I was a programmer, until I tried to blow the lid off of this place by contacting the press. Do you even know about the tests they did?" He picked up the wedding gown of the floor, and handed it to me. I stepped out of the tub, and took it from him.

Eddie would probably kill me for getting it wet, but maybe there was a chance I would never see him again. "I don't know, and right now, I don't care. Help me get this on, I have to get out of here before my husband comes back."

* * *

"**_WHORE_**!" Eddie screamed from down the hallway. My hands clutched the dress up in handfuls as I bolted along side Waylon Park. It had only taken less than five minutes before Eddie had discovered my disappearance. "**_YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME? YOU IGNORANT SLUT! YOU WILL HANG! JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"_**

I tried to block it out, to ignore him. His words actually hurt me, and I wish they weren't. I wish I could run down this hall and escape guilt free. I shook my head as I ran, holding back tears as Waylon and I rounded another corner, his hand gripping mine tightly. On his camera, he had night vision, making it easy for him to see. I could only trust the way he was going, everything was dark for me.

After rounding another corner, Waylon failed to mention that there would be something in my way. And down I went, tripping over a foreign object, hitting my head against what I assumed was a door. The darkness became fuzzy, as I heard the door creak open, and unconsciousness wrapped its arms around me.

The last thing I heard was Waylon apologizing before running off for his life, and the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

* * *

_SO, nothing puts a bigger smile on my face than seeing favorite and followers and reviews... keep that up, please? It motivates me to write. :) especially since I've been a little lacking... I promise that chapter Nine will be up soon! thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear God, I am so sorry that it took forever for me to post this chapter. It came out horrible, and I'd like to apologize now. _

_This chapter is slightly violent, and it does involve mature content. _

* * *

"_I want a girl just like the girl that married dear old Dad_."

I was fluttering in and out of consciousness, obviously I'd taken a pretty good hit to the head. All I was aware of was a light hanging from the ceiling that seemed to sway, and the hum of Eddie, singing happily.

I could faintly feel a hand, most likely his, trailing down my stomach, and then a sharp pain blared to life on my hip. My eyes completely opened now, panic shooting up into my veins as my body began to shake. Eddie stood in front of me, a disgusted look on his face as he eyed up the source of my pain.

In his hand he held a sharp knife, which he gripped tightly, the tip dipped in blood. I turned my head, and found that there was a gash in my hip, blood leaking out of it slowly. I let out a scream, my body rocking- finding that he'd chained me up, my arms hanging up above me with my wrists bound together.

"SIT STILL, WHORE!" He cried out, the back of his hand now connecting with my cheek. It stung, but I was happy he hadn't slashed me with the knife this time.

But as I stared at Eddie, who was eye level with me- I had been lifted up off the ground- my stomach began to wrench. He was going to _kill _me. _HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME._

"You ran, whore. Why did you run? Did you run off with another man? YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! WHORE!" He roared, now slicing right below my breasts. My body racked with pain, cries escaping my lips as he tortured me.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. So sorry..." I began to whine, tears falling down my cheeks. I had to plead with him. I didn't want to die. Dying wasn't an option. I was going to leave this god forsaken place alive. I would stay clear of any asylums, I would become a school counsler, I wouldn't give therapy to crazy people. Just troubled teens. To help stray them away from becoming _PSYCHOTIC, MISOGYNIST, BAT SHIT CRAZY KILLERS. _

But right now. I was going to plead for my life. I would _beg. Lie _to him.

"Eddie, please. I was just... I wanted to find you, and I got scared... it was so dark..." I began, but he cut me off, his hand shooting up to hold my cheeks together to force me to silence. His bloody eyes bored into mine, a snarl rumbling in his throat.

"You are a LIAR. A slut! You told me you would never run again. You _promised._" The tip of his knife now pressed into my stomach, as if debating on whether he wanted to sink it into my flesh and rip my insides out.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry... please. I-I love you." I cried, staring him in the eye- doing what I could to make it perfectly clear that I was sorry. I wanted him to believe it. Even if it meant making myself believe it. I would love him. If it meant my freedom.

_Why leave? Just stay. Let the Groom love you. _

I shivered at the thought, wondering where in the hell it even came from. I was going crazy. I had to be.

_Tell him that he's the love of your life. You want to be the mother of his children. You want to have a family. Love him, Victoria. Love Eddie Gluskin._

NO! I shook my head slightly, which caused Eddie to frown.

No, the voice was right. It was crazy. But it was right. Lie to him. Lie to him.

"I love you Eddie, please. I can't be without you. I thought... I thought we were going to start a family." I tried to hold back my sobs, my words soft, and almost genuine.

The tip of his blade remained threatening, but his eyes seemed to soften. "A family... Our family. Oh my Darling, forgive my temper. I _promise _to be a better man for you. But promise, and this is the last time I want to have to say this, you will _stay_."

"I promise. I promise." The sobs finally let loose, as if it was a relief. But only a momentary relief. I was going to have to figure out a better escape. I was going to get the fuck out of here. The fuck away from my psychotic husband.

He smiled, a chuckle following. The slight pain caused by his knife dissipated, and I heard a click next to us, as if he had set it down. And then he was gone.

I writhed in my chains for a moment, finally noticing that my body was naked as the panic faded. "E-Eddie?" I called out for him. And then I was being lowered down, a slow rattling of chains until my rear hit what I assumed was a table, and my back hit a wooden surface. Obviously I was being set against a makeshift medical chair, one like your family doctor would gesture for you to sit on. Except there was no crunch of wax paper beneath you. Only a scratchy surface that was covered in blood.

And then the light bulb over head, which had been swinging quietly, had been shut off.

Silent darkness now overtook my senses. It was deafening, and blinding, and most of all - terrifying. I couldn't see Eddie. I couldn't hear him. Where was he coming from? Or was he even coming for me? Was he going to let me rot here, until I had learned my lesson?

No, he wouldn't let his belongings lay about for any other man to come pick up and play with.

And then he was everywhere. His hands ravished my hips, rubbing them up and down, his nails digging in possessively as his lips pressed hard against mine. They were hungry, and needy, and had no intent of letting them go. I let out a soft cry of surprise as he bit down onto my lower lip. The little mew that he had received from me caused him to let out a low growl, that stirred unnatural things up between my thighs. "I want to start our family.." He whispered against my lips.

I shouldn't be enjoying this. I shouldn't be getting excited over this psycho feeling me up.

But God help me, I wanted him to fuck me senseless against this bloodied table, where his victims had no doubt begged for their lives.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

That question didn't even matter at this point, not as Eddie began to pull at my nipples, twisting them around and around, the pain causing me to moan against his lips. "Lower your voice, darling slut- we don't want anyone to hear you now do we?" He murmured, his other hand reaching up to grab my face so that he could look at me. My heart stopped, scared he was threatening me, but he was smiling. Maybe this was his deranged way of teasing. I only nodded, as his hands now left my face and my sore nipple.

His hands now took pleasure in pulling apart my thighs, knowing full well that a lustful part of my body sat between them. His fingers pressed into my center, pulling apart the outer lips to delve in. I bit down on my lip hard, trying to keep my moans from him as he worked his finger in and out of my cunt.

"So warm... so inviting, so ready to take my seed. But first... I want to taste your sinfulness, Darling..." His words were soft and husky, his intent disgustingly wrong. But I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me in every place- and in these few moments, I wanted him to make me his. My hands wriggled, still chained together, but I spread my legs further, so that now my feet were propped up on the table.

He crouched down, his mutilated face inches from my dripping center. He seemed to be studying it, as if it had been a very long time since he had seen a woman's most private part. A real vagina. Not one that he'd sliced open inside of a man. "Such a sin..." He whispered, before his lips pressed against it, his tongue slowly licking from my clit, down to the hole. I shivered, and let out a heated moan as my hips rose up.

Once again, I found myself disgusted with the fact that I was enjoying this- that I was okay with Eddie Gluskin, serial killer, stick his warm tongue into the heat of my cunt. I wanted to scream, I wanted him to get the fuck off me. But the way his tongue danced around inside of me had me losing my grip on what was right, and what was insanely fucked up.

He sucked at my clit, knowing that even brushing up against this little nub that I would be putty in his hands. The way his mouth played with me made me want more than just these little touches with his tongue. Want more than him telling me what a sin I was. I wanted him to indulge in the sin. To be sinful himself. "Take me, Eddie..." I blurted out, my brain obviously had disconnected itself, not keeping my thoughts together. He stopped, but did not move away his eyes now peering up into mine through the darkness. He chuckled lowly, and smiled. "You little minx..." He gave it one last kiss before standing up.

Eddie now stood nearly naked in front of me, his shirt still on, but unbuttoned, his vest, his bow tie and his pants laying on the ground. He leaned forward, his hips pressing against mine as lips dipped down against mine. His kisses now weren't as lustful, instead he kissed me passionately, and slowly. As if he really did love me. His tenderness made me forget completely about who exactly it was that I was kissing. It no longer mattered to me that this man wanted to mutilate me, or kill me. What mattered to me, at this very moment, was that I was falling for a deranged killer.

_Going to let him fuck you? Falling for him? You're going crazy, Victoria Meade._

I ignored the voice, and instead focused on what was throbbing against my thigh. He pulled back from our kiss, and plunged inside of me.

I nearly screamed as he began to thrust himself in and out of me, tearing my tightness apart. It had been years and years since I'd even had someone... It felt like my virginity was being taken all over again.

"Darling..." He moaned, the sound causing me to tighten around me as his hands grabbed hold of my hips, pain surging through me as he had grabbed hold of the gash he'd left in me. But somehow the pain only made the pleasure feel even better. The pain made me even more aroused. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to let my hands speak to him- to let him know how much I loved every second of this.

But the fact that I was chained up- just hanging here for his pleasure- made it even better.

_Crazy._

He continued to pound away inside of my cunt, pressing deeply inside of me.

_Insane._

His thrusts became feverish, his fingernails digging hard into my flesh.

_Might as well be a patient._

My hips rocked slightly, as if trying to meet his pace, as if wanting him to be deeper inside of me, as if trying to let him know that I wanted so much more. His lips came crashing down against mine, once again as his picked up my legs, wrapping them around his hips.

His hips pumped more violently, his lips rough and hungry once more as he fucked me. My insides were tightening, as if I was going to reach some kind of climax while this monster had his delicious way with me. "Eddie...!" I moaned, tightening my legs around him, trying to push him further. It seemed as if he hardly noticed that, his lips pulling back as he put every ounce of strength he had into his last few thrusts before he let out a heated moan, his cock bursting inside of me.

Flooded with his heat, my own orgasm spiraled to life, my body arching up into the air in reaction. My mouth gaped open, small screams and moans erupted from it as my body spasmed.

_You came for him. You loved every second of that. _

_You're insane._

He fell against me, panting softly as his face nestled into my neck, his arms working their way under me to hold me against him. "Victoria..." He whispered gently, holding me close. As we laid there, it finally sunk in what had just happened.

I'd let him fuck me.

I'd enjoyed it.

I was going insane.

I was crazy.

_And insanity becomes you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I apologize that it took this long to actually post another chapter. Have had a lot going on in my personal life- I recently found out that I'm going to be a mom! But here is the next chapter, and now that things have settled, I will be posting at least once every day or two. Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

I shifted slightly, my eyes fluttering gently as I let out a soft groan. Had I fallen asleep?

I must have, because I was no longer tied up on the medical table, but was laying down on something soft. A bed? I shifted again, feeling something hard beneath me- most likely the floor. I must be laying on cushions, or fabric. Had Eddie put me here?

As I slowly woke myself a little bit more, I realized I was not alone. My deranged husband laid next to me, his arms tangled around me snuggly, with my back pressed up against the wall. I was trapped in his arms. I sighed, and shifted slightly, pulling up my glasses to rub my tired eyes. I look up at Gluskin, who is fast asleep, and from the dim light in the room I can make out how relaxed his mutilated face is. I can't help but sit there and study him, every burn, every cut- every single wound in what used to be his beautiful face. I can faintly remember how lovely this man looked before they took him down below...

_Down below..._

I sigh, and the events of the past eleven hours finally sink in. Almost being eaten- by a monstrous man that my own boss set loose on me, being chased by him and a giant man that called me a _piggy_, and then captured by a man whose ideas of love were far too sick for me to stomach...

_Yet, you managed... even let him fuck you._

I yell at this new voice that's emerged from the depths of my mind. The snarky comment did nothing to ease my nerves.

I had no choice but to let him fuck me. I don't want to die any time soon- and perhaps by letting him have his way with me, maybe he will help me escape from this dreadful place... maybe I can actually get him some real help instead of being locked up in this piss poor excuse of a mental institution.

_Funny... I don't think you will last long enough to even make it up to the top floor. Unless you mind your mouth, and you don't run. _

I sneer at the voice, but it's right. I have to be compliant with my captor, otherwise he might string me up and leave me to rot. I'd already seen what his anger was capable of- the stinging in my side from where he sliced me open was enough proof of that.

Eddie was beyond a doubt a very abusive man before coming to Mount Massive- I know that the Engine probably screwed him a little tighter, but I doubt that these traits just form on their own. It leads me to wonder if he'd been a serial killer, if he had only mangled up men like I'd seen- or if he'd mutilated women and raped them if they weren't obediant. His mannerisms remind me of an era where women were only good for giving their husbands children, cooking, and cleaning.

Eddie Gluskin's demeanor goes far back beyond the machine.

I shift again, wanting to find some comfort in this makeshift bed, but as I do, my husband's grip tightens around me.

And then he whimpers.

The sound creates a pang in my heart of pity. My judgemental thoughts before tut themselves as I'm reminded that nearly every mental illness and their actions tend to be caused by traumatic events that occur early in life.

"Don't hit me.." He cries in his sleep, his arms bringing me closer.

I sigh, and I can't help but bring my hand up to touch his face, wanting to bring him some comfort.

Crazed murderer or not, I was not a compassionless person- it was not in my nature.

_Look at you- caring for this twisted fuck. You're just as twisted._

I start to growl at the voice, but then Eddie lets out a soft sigh, and begins to nuzzle into my hand until his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Darling." His voice sounds tired, and his arms bring me even closer. "You haven't left me..." His lips dip down to claim mine, and my knees go weak- but yet my stomach wretches. How sick am I, getting all girly from a man covered in blood kissing me.

As his hard lips move gently against mine, my mind gives me a soft reminder that I should probably see if I can convince my new husband into finding a way out of the asylum.

"E-E-ddie..." I whisper into his lips. He pulls back, and glares at me, most likely not happy that I interrupted him.

"Er..." My brain runs wild with ideas- how am I going to convince him to go back to the men's ward, and find a way out? To get back up to the first floor? And maybe to go by my room to gather some personal things, like my cell phone- to try and phone the police, or hell the National Guard.

That's it.

"I was wondering if we could uhm... walk up to where I had been staying? All of my clothes are up there." Eddie just stared at me, mulling over my request.

"Why would you want to go anywhere, Darling? Right here is so perfect... like a dream.." He speaks softly, yet forcefully.

"W-well, we could always stay up there- there's a kitchen, and a TV, a bed- even an extra room for you to do your sewing..." I tried to think of things that would give him just a little bit of an inclination to say yes.

_Come on, you can do better than that... _

I swallowed. "A better space to raise our children." I took his hand and pressed it to my stomach.

A smile spread across his face, and he sighed. "Yes, Darling- perhaps you are right. A kitchen, is good- to feed them. And a bed, to create more little ones..." His hand trailed from my stomach up to my breasts, and then rested on my throat. "But look here, you little slut. You'd better not touch anybody else on the way up there- better not run away to be a little whore. Or I'll string you up with the rest of them." His soft tone was completely gone now, the deranged, angry Eddie seeping through his teeth.

"Y-yes, sir." I gasped, his fingers tightening around my neck. He let go and smiled, swiftly getting off of the little hobo bed.

He lent a hand down for me, and with his warmth gone- I finally realized that I was naked, and slightly covered in blood. "Come, let's get you covered up, slut. And then we'll make our way to our new home."

_Ready to live with the Groom, Ms. Meade? Ready to bare his psychotic children? _

_Seems like the perfect life for you._

No.

I will find a way out of this.

Even if I have to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for not having even ****_attempting _****to finish this story... But here is a little something for right now, and I hope to maybe continue the story soon. **

* * *

_Is she lying to me? _Eddie's thoughts raced in his deranged mind, _Will she abandon me like everyone else has? _He now looked down at his new wife, whose body seemed to be quivering - with excitement? happiness? or was it fear? - as they walked down the dark, dank corridors of what he'd called home for the past several hours.

How long had he _actually _ been here, he wondered? He could barely remember anything before those jack booted fucks had taken him to that... machine. He found himself shaking alongside of Victoria at the memory, causing her to look up at him for a second in the dim light of the broken over head fluorescent bulbs. He caught her glance, and she immediately looked away as if he had spooked her.

His thoughts once again brushed against the ideas that his newly found wife did not want him. She seemed so frightened, so unwilling that every time he got even a centimeter too close to her she would cower in fear.. _Have I done something?_ Yes, he knew that he had punished her for running off and for not listening to him- but that was no reason to be shook up. It was a normal thing for a husband to correct his wife when she strayed too far away from his eye or displeased him.

_But is she just like the rest of those whores...?_

He shook his head - _She can't be like them, she's everything I have been looking for... a woman with no flaws that had to be cut and cleaned away, a woman who could accept myself and my need for a family- oh yes, a woman who will continue the Gluskin name for another generation. And I'm more than certain that she will make me a happy man and husband. Not to mention, she truly is just as beautiful as my mother... and compliant- which is all I could ever ask for in a woman. And that's not too much to ask for, now is it? _

_A true homemaker is what I've found, I believe._

He thought about how all of his recent lovers had not survived his affections- it wasn't enough that they weren't ready for his love, but it was entirely obvious that they wouldn't accept it. They all tried to run, all tried to hide from him. Hell, even some of them tried to _kill_ him in the process - those ungrateful, back stabbing, undeserving, little fucking sluts.

But all of them endured the same fate (as she would if she did not continue to be the obedient housewife that he'd so longed for) hung from the rafters of a misbegotten asylum, forgotten and laughed at.

Albeit his previous "lovers", he found that she was indeed entirely different from them. _She did actually try to run from me, though. _His inner voice harshly reminded him, but Eddie was quick to remind his psychotic self that she had become less awnry since he'd _persuaded _ her with his knife and had placed his seed inside of her - a thought that had him rather giddy.

"We're nearly there."

Eddie was disrupted from his thoughts as Victoria squeaked up at him, a tiny little smile on her small, tasty lips. The smile had his mind once again question her motives with this little "trip". He was unfamiliar with the upper floors of the asylum, and had a very worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he wanted to trust her - she was being so lovely towards him, and he felt that she was warming up to her new Groom.

He placed his hand in her much smaller one, and he felt her cringe gently next to him. "And you're sure this is what you want, Darling?" Eddie asked her, not bothering to look down at her as they walked into another building, this one much more brightly lit.

"Y-yes, Eddie. It has more room, and is a bit more... homey." She tilted her head up to glance at him, her smile still lingering on her lips. He felt his heart beat race a little as she flashed him another affectionate smile. Yes, it could be a treacherous mask that she was wearing - but never had a woman looked at him as she did. It made him feel like a young boy with a school crush all over again.

"If you're lying to me, I'll hang you by that lovely neck of yours-"

His threats were cut off as behind them a buzz saw flared to life behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I had this chapter done two weeks ago, and was about to post it... but then I had my baby! (A little boy!) But now things are settled, and I have some time on my hands to try and wrap this story up, so hopefully a new chapter will be posted every few days, or once a week. And by the way, I always enjoy reading my reviews, I want to say thank you for all the kind words about the story - you guys are what keeps me writing it. :) **

* * *

"Fuck. _Manera._" My jaw dropped, and my blood turned ice cold as the familiar hum of a buzz saw became more than audible behind my husband and I. Eddie gasped down at me as such a vulgar word had escaped my lips. But the only thing I was remotely worried about now was the trouble behind us - not my deranged husband.

Before he could get a word out to chastise me for my behavior, I grabbed Eddie's rough hand, tugging him towards the light that was flooding in from down the hall, and screamed at him, "We have to run!"

He barely seemed interested in the sound behind us, which unbeknownst to him was NOT a good thing. He didn't even turn his head around to look at Frank as his eyes became hard as he instead continued to glare down at me. "Why? What's the matter, Darling? Is this some trick to free yourself from me? If that's what this is then consider yourself dea-"

I groaned at him- God dammit man, this was no time to think I was a treacherous little leach! We had to go, because from the sound of it, Manera's buzz saw was creeping closer and closer. "Eddie- please, you have to trust me." I tried to tune my voice down an octave, becoming calm and attempting to be as completely sincere with him as I possibly could. We were in danger and I was no fool- now was not the time to run from my Groom. It wouldn't fare well for me to have both him and the cannibal chasing me through this infernal asylum.

He considered me for a moment, his lips pressing tightly into a thin line before finally turning around to find out what that sound actually was all about. "Ah," Only _now _did he actually seem to understand that I was in fact not joking. For a moment, it seemed as if he was pondering fighting Frank off and my heart began to race with fear. Eddie, you can't.

But _why?_

_Why do I feel panicked at the thought of Eddie being hurt...? _

If Manera killed him, or the other way around, I would have one less maniac following me around this god forsaken place. I could easily find a way to lose the victor in this building, as I knew it well and these inmates had never walked more than a few steps through the main building before descending down to the lower levels to meet the Morphogenic Engine and find themselves in a cell.

_You wouldn't want to see your husband slaughtered and eaten, now would you? _That voice that had been quiet all the way up here began to stir in the back of my head.

_Your darling husband does not _deserve _that fate, now does he? _

_What of your children? Of the happy life you will live together...? Don't deny it, _Darling... _You feel it in your bones, Victoria... you don't want to leave him. You obviously feel more than just a tiny bit of affection for this misogynistic monster, don't you?_

My heart once again began to take of on a high speed chase, that pang of desire I had felt for Eddie began to pool in my stomach.

_Oh... _I shook my head at the voice, wanting to scream at it - _But you do. _I could almost feel lips curling into a smile in my head, and a deep sadistic laugh slipping through them.

God dammit, I roared at the voice - I DO NOT have time for this!

"Eddie, let's go!" Before he could even take a step forward towards Frank, I yanked him harder and began to ran, with his hand in mine. I thought maybe for a second he would've been more resistant to my actions, knowing that he was the one that liked being in charge. But I think he understood we were in danger, and that _I _was in danger. And even though I'd only known my husband for a few hours, I was well aware to the fact that he would not let anyone harm his wife, not when he'd just found her himself.

"This way." I said, turning down a corridor that would lead up the main floors of the building. Behind us, Manera shrieked and howled - but seemed to be running in the direction opposite of us.

_Thank fucking Jesus, hail Mary. _

A few moments later, we stopped running - the both of us panting, and out of breath.

"Do you want to explain _that_?" Eddie was gasping slightly, his gloved hand pushing back the small bit of raven black hair that he had. His bloodshot, blue eyes looked tired.

"He was a patient of mine... he's a cannibal. He chased me and tried to..." The sound of his chants of pretty meat, and eating me rang in the back of my head, causing me to shiver out with disgust, "He tried to kill me, and eat me, Eddie." I looked up to the Groom, who looked back at me with pained eyes.

He stepped forwards, and brought out a hand, causing me to flinch.

He more than obviously noticed that and frowned, but sighed and brushed it off, and he continued on, placing his hand on my cheek softly. "I will never let anyone, or anything hurt you, Darling. You are safe with me, I swear it." He spoke so gently, so lovingly. He'd spoken sweetly to me before... but never had he brought down that psychotic mask he'd worn since I'd first ran into the women's ward. I wanted to take comfort in his words, take comfort in him. But I knew all too well that the only one who would ever really and truly try to hurt me in this asylum was the man standing in front of me. This beautifully deranged man, who had just become too fucked up to function in this life.

_Just let him love you... what's the harm? _

That voice... I couldn't help the feeling that maybe it was right.

Albeit his appearance, and his rather... violent traits - there was still a sweet man beneath it all, a loving, gentle man. Perhaps the man he had once been before the machine had taken him under it's wing and destroyed his last bit of humanity. Maybe it was a man that I could find if I dug deep enough into his mind - as that was my whole reason for being in this bloody asylum. It was my job to take care of inmates mental state, and perhaps I could bring him back. I could bring him back and we could leave this place together, and he could get the help he truly needed. And I could be there to take care of him - this disgusting man, this beautiful man.

_My Groom._

I stepped closer to Eddie Gluskin, leaning my face into his hand. This seemed to shock him as his eyes widened for a moment, but then a smile crept onto his mangled lips.

"Let's go to our new home, shall we?"


End file.
